


A never ending bad day

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, M/M, Purging, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Some days were just not worth living, but one at to live them nonetheless





	A never ending bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning : depression and eating disorders

Draco woke up feeling so numb he barely felt alive. Scrubbing his eyes, he slowly fell back into consciousness. His mind was a mess, and so was he. His white blond hair hadn’t been washed for ... how long? Thinking about it, he could barely remember the last time he showered at all. Maybe it was the day before yesterday. Or even maybe the day before. But who cared? He didn’t. Opening his drawer, his gulped down a vial. He was used to the pain in his stomach, used to feeling torn apart from his inside out. But the headaches? Lying down on his bed again, he waited for the painkiller to do its job. Then, he would have the day to do his own : surviving.  
Leaving his bed, he followed his growling stomach to the kitchen. Or to his own personal hell. The sink was so full the dishes were overflowing the counter. He hadn’t even threw his waste in the bin. Rolling his eyes and cursing himself, he opened up the fridge. What was a little bit more dirt, huh?  
Taking his cereal bowl, he sat on the couch and start eating. Without caring that much about chewing, he took bite after bite, rising up from his seat every time his bowl went empty. By noon, he had switch to sugared-bread and made himself threw up twice. Bent over the toilet seat, Draco Malfoy couldn’t really feel proud about himself. Vomiting bread was a nasty thing, and yet he was pushing his fingers down his throat in an ultimate try-out. All hells be named, he didn’t even care about it. Spitting in the sink and washing his hands, he got back to the couch, but not without a little detour by the kitchen counter.   
By four he was half drunk and his stomach hurt so much he couldn’t even sit. Laying down on his back, he contemplated his ceiling.  
He, the Malfoy heir, was an utter failure.  
Pansy was somewhere in South France where she had found a job and an amazing girlfriend. Blaise was in London enjoying Life, seemingly happier with each years passing by. Theo was newly wed. And Potter. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, his first love and even maybe his only one? Staying in Florence, Italia. Living his own life without all of the drama. And himself, Draco Fucking Malfoy ? By Salazar himself , he was oddly still alive.  
But as he waited for his stomach to implode, he really tried to remember how things got that bad. Not so many years ago they had seemed so bright, and he had hoped for a future filled with happiness and little things. But he couldn't figure out the moment he chose that path. Probably it has been years. And with every days passing by, he had pushed away his friends. Now he was alone, and hurt, and he really couldn’t understand why he was still alive. Mother whispered a little voice in his head. She has already suffered so much, how could you? How could he be a failure to his own mother?  
Rising to his feet, he wandered a little bit more in his flat.  
When he first moved in, he thought it’d be a new beginning. But lately it really had started to look like an end.


End file.
